


Broken Princess

by Demonic_Neko



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-10 08:35:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15287793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonic_Neko/pseuds/Demonic_Neko
Summary: This is the story of Sasha Morningstar. The daughter of Lucifer Morningstar and Chloe Decker. This is also the sequel to the story Broken King as well too.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't read Broken King. Please do so before starting Broken Princess. Thank you.

A five-year-old little girl with black hair and unearthly blue eyes sat alone looking out her bedroom window. "Why are you hiding up here again sweetheart? Your father told me you didn't want to go to school again today. Can you look at me Sasha please." Sasha turned her head and looked up sadly at her mother. "Mommy, why are there so many perverts out there?" Chloe smiled softly as she walked over and knelt down before her. "Your powers again?" Sasha nodded her head slightly. "Yes, they keep effecting everyone now even the adults." Chloe sighed softly. "Sadly they affect your big sister's father as well too." Sasha pouted cutely at her mother. "Can't I stay here with Auntie Maze? My powers don't affect her mommy." Chloe kissed her on her forehead. "For now your auntie as you love to call her. Will just have to be your bodyguard if she wishes or she will pick one for you okay?" 

Sasha nodded her head cutely. "Yes, mommy." Chloe smiled at her before she kissed her on her forehead. "Alright then." She said before she pulled her daughter in a big hug before she let her go. "I will talk to Auntie Maze." She said before she left the room to look in her husband's worried face. "Her powers again?" Chloe nodded her head slightly. "They're getting stronger way to quickly for someone her age. They even I swear looked like they were affecting your brothers." Lucifer looked concerned. "All we can do now is to raise her and protect her the best we can. Hopefully, my father has a perfect match for her like he did for me." He said smiling at his wife who smiled back at him. "Pervert!" she muttered as she walked away from him as he chuckled.

Ten years later a now fifteen-year-old Sasha sat annoyed looking out the window again. "What's wrong princess?" Sasha turned and looked at her father who walked into her room and sat down on her bed. "Is it your powers?" Sasha shrugged her shoulders slightly. "I'm not sure. But this new guy keeps following me around like a lost puppy it's annoying." Lucifer smiled softly as his daughter. "It's cute. Besides I used to follow your mother around on her cases like a puppy." Sasha smiled at her father and hugged him. "But daddy you're the best your really a hellhound." Lucifer rolled his eyes slightly. "I'm not Hades I'm Lucifer the king of Hell." Sasha smiled at her father. "You're my puppy though dad." Lucifer grinned at her. "As long as you want me to be your puppy or guard dog." He winked at her. "And if this boy keeps bugging you. There are ways to deal with them without getting your mother involved or asking Maze to deal with him." He chuckled when he heard his daughter mutter. "Dang it." He pats her on her head. "It's okay sweetheart. Besides one day you will fall in love and get married. To hopefully someone who doesn't get affected by your powers like I still have people getting bothered by mine." Sasha smirked softly. "That's because you're a king daddy." She said cutely as she nuzzled into her father's arm.

It was now ten years since she been back home. Shortly after her talk with her father about being her puppy. Her mother and father thought it would be best if she went to an all girl's school. Her powers were still affecting both genders but she had some control over them now. After high school, she went to an all girl's college as well and didn't go out to party's. Some of the girls thought it was strange that a girl with her kind of money didn't want to go out and party. Though she had a bodyguard who followed her around. Though what no one knew was at night she trained out behind the school to defend herself. She had to protect her self it was something she knew she would have to do one day. Sasha walked up the steps of her childhood home they had moved out of Lux shortly after her parents had the first ever angelic wedding in the club. Her dad still would go twice a week to grant wishes after she had gone to bed. Her aunt Maze was her bodyguard when she was growing up. Until they had Nimue take over when she was fifteen and going to an all girl's school and then college after the fact.

Just as Sasha opened the door she was pulled quickly in by her mother. "Hi, mom." She said against her mother's chest. "Too tight." She muttered as her mother let her go and was quickly pulled into a hug by her father that was even tighter than her mother's hug. "EEK! Daddy still to tight." He chuckled as he let her go and kissed her forehead. "So what are you thinking of doing now that you're a grown woman?" Chloe smacked her husband upside his head. "She just got home." Lucifer shrugged his shoulders. "So what's wrong with me asking?" Sasha laughed softly. "I'm thinking of taking over the club from dad. Besides we still have that loft up there I can stay in. Besides it's not like I can't handle my self-thanks to Nimue." Chloe looked worried. "How is your control dear?" Sasha looked sat for a brief moment before she smiled and said. "It's alright mom." Chloe looked at Lucifer with a rather worried look before she turned back to her daughter and smiled. "Well, I made your favorite and Maze said she would stop by later to see you." Chloe took a hold of her daughter's wrist as she pulled her along with her.

Lucifer turned and looked at Nimue who had walked up the step's behind his daughter. "How is her control?" Nimue shook her head slightly. "She walks past a male and they turn and look at her some even try and follow her. She runs away and they run after her my lord." She bowed her head to Lucifer. "That's what I'm afraid of. At least her puppy from childhood now works for me." He pulled out his cell phone and called him. "Luka I got a favor to ask of you." Luka blinked slightly. "Sure boss, what is it?" Lucifer had a wicked smirk on his face as he spoke. "My daughter will be taking over the club soon even moving upstairs into the loft. I want you to stick with her while she is there even when she leaves. She will need someone to protect her twenty-four seven and I'm tasking you for the job." Luka smiled as he remembered how beautiful Sasha Morningstar was the last time he saw her trying to shoo him away. Even taking a rolled up newspaper and hitting him on the head and back with it. Telling him to shoo and to go bother someone or something else. "Luka?" Luka blinked slightly. "Yeah sure boss no problem?" Lucifer smirked softly. "Good I'm counting on you she is my little girl after all." Lucifer didn't wait for an answer as he hung up the phone. While back in the club Luka went to the bathroom to jack off with the image of what he thought older Sasha looked like now.


	2. Keep it up you pervert.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Sasha where oh where is her Venus.

A week later and Sasha had moved into the loft. Making it her own safe place even putting a gate around the elevator. That way only those who have a key could make it through. Though she only gave the keys to her mom and dad and not her quote on quote bodyguard her father has sacked her with. She sat down on her couch and laid there staring up at the ceiling and sighed sadly. "If only?" She almost jumped out of her skin when she heard someone answer her question. "If only what Sasha?" Sasha sat up on the couch and her look of shock turned into a death glare as she glared at Luka. "None of your business Luka. And didn't I ask you to call up first before you come up here? This is my safe place." Luka just grinned at her. "Well since you won't let me stay up here with you. I do sleep downstairs in the club after hours." He wrinkled his nose slightly over the whole thing. "Come on let me stay up here with you Sasha." He leaned towards her. "Let me scratch that itch of yours too." Sasha grabbed behind her it just turned out to be a very thick novel in hardback as she flung it at his head. "GET OUT YOU PERVERT!" 

Luka wasn't expecting the book and didn't catch it quick enough. He walked over to her and leaned over her. "I'm just a realist princess." He placed the door down beside her. "You should be seen around the club since you are the new owner of it." He kissed her on her forehead and stepped back before she could slap him for that little movement. "And you really need a good fucking." He walked away chuckling as Sasha sat there fuming. "THAT IS THE LAST THING I NEED LUKA!" Luka walked through the gate and into the elevator smiling at her while his other hand pointed at his crouch. Once the doors close she rolled her eyes heaven word. "What I need is to control my powers. So I can finally fall in love and know he loves me back. And not because of my powers affecting him." She huffed slightly. "And Luka would be my last choice for having a first time with." She rolled her neck slightly as she muttered softly. "At this rate, I am never going to find my Venus." She smirked softly. "It's more like I am there Venus." She sighed sadly as she got up. "Time to pay the piper." She muttered before she headed into her bedroom to get dressed.

Meanwhile, Michael looked at Gabriel. "What do you think, father is going to do for Sasha?" Gabriel shrugged his shoulders. "No clue brother. But I know he is worried about her. Every day her heart is darkening and could lead her to do something rash." Michael looked at his brother sharply. "You don't think the daughter of our baby brother could end her own life?" Gabriel looked at Michael. "It's possible. Though down there none of the demon's would harm her. She is, after all, Lucifer's daughter." Michael shook his head. "Sad. But who did father bless into being for her?" Gabriel looked at his brother. "The one person she wants to strange, murder, throw off a steep cliff, give to Britt or to Maze, if not Heather for that matter." Gabriel shook his head slightly before Michael cracked up laughing. "Poor Luka he's dead no matter what." Gabriel snickered softly. 

"Death by Sasha or death by Lucifer." Both brothers kept on laughing even as Ella poked her head out of the window. "Michael the twins want their uncle Gabriel to read them a bedtime story." Michael turned to look at the window. "Yes dear." He turned and looked at his brother. "I have followed in Lucifer's foot step's sort of." Gabriel smirked softly. "Father wishes you have married her." Michael nodded his head slightly. "I have asked her countless times but she hasn't said yes to me once. I will wait for her to ask me instead this time around." Gabriel followed his brother into the house giving Ella a hug as he walked pass towards the children's bedroom to sit down and tell them a story.

Back at Lux Sasha walked out of her bedroom in a pair of loose-fitting pants, a loose fitting top, and a pair of combat boots as well. Her hair was pulled back behind her head done up in a bun. She looked like she didn't belong downstairs in the club at all or be its owner. She refused since she was five years old and she started not being able to control her powers to stop dressing like a girlie girl. She dressed more like she is a tomboy instead it was safer it is her armor. She walked to the gate and unlocked it before she stepped into the elevator and stepped inside. She rode it down in quiet until the door open and heard a shocked gasp from Luka when he saw what she was standing there in. "Why couldn't you wear a dress or something oh I don't know girlie?" Sasha turned and glared darkly at him. 

"Keep it up and I will stick my foot up your ass." She said truthfully. "Yeah but you look like you would rather be a boy?" Sasha shoved him out of her way as she walked further out into the club and turned sharply to glared at Luka who followed her around like a lost puppy. "Luka if you keep following me around I will throw you out any open window or balcony for that matter." Luka just chuckled at her before she punched him in the chest. He held onto his chest as Sasha walked away from him.


	3. Drink like a fish.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning if you drink like Lucifer or Sasha Morningstar you will die. That is all I am going to say on that subject.

Luka's eyes followed Sasha everywhere she moved around the club. He stayed back but his eyes never wavered from her. Some people mentioned it to her in passing all being polite to her. "My father hired him to watch over me. But really he used to follow me around like a lost little puppy." The girls she spoke to giggled over that comment. "I bet he's loyal like one too." Sasha laughed softly. "Have at him girl's." She said simply as she walked on as the girls got up and walked over to Luka to flirt with him. Luka didn't pay the girls any mind he talks to them but beyond that, it wasn't much more than that. His eyes never left her person. Luka stood ramrod straight when three men were talking to Sasha like she was just one of the woman to hit on. He took a step when the girls pushed him back. He knew this had to be some kind of set up when he couldn't move from his spot. One girl hissed into his ear. "She's for them." But everyone turned and looked at Sasha who had the guys pend to the ground. One guy had a broken wrist and a broken leg as far as anyone could tell. The other two were knocked out cold with one of them had a dagger in his hand. Sasha stood upright as she looked at them coldly. "I will not be manhandled in my own club." She looked at the bouncer. "Call the police." The bouncer mutely nodded his head as he did that.

Sasha turned and walked towards the woman as her unearthly blue eyes flickered in brightness as she stalked over to them who were trying to cower away from her. "You will tell your master I will now bend to his command. And I will not become his virgin bride is that clear?" The three mutely nodded their heads. "You may go." She said coldly as she stood there with her eyes closed trying to calm down as she felt Luka's hand on her arm. "Don't touch me, Luka." She turned and glared darkly at him as her eyes were still there strange blue. "Do you want to tell me what that was all about Sasha I am your bodyguard now." Sasha turned away from him. "My father hired you not me. And I don't want you here or have I ever wanted you around me." She said coldly as she walked to the other end of the bar and sat down. She looked at her bartender and ordered the bottle of absinthe brought over for her. She opened the bottle and poured a shot and downed it in one gulp. She never looked away from the bottle as Luka stayed at the other end of the bar with a slight sadness in his eyes over her comments to him.

Dan walked into the club and looked at what lay before him. He turned and looked at Luka. "Did you do this to protect your boss?" Luka shook his head slightly. "No sir she did it all on her own." Dan blinked slightly before he had a duh moment. "So Sasha took over then?" Luka nodded his head slightly and pointed at the other end of the bar. "We really should get her to stop drinking." Dan turned and saw Sasha drinking a bottle of King of Spirits Absinth and turned and looked at Ella. "What's the proof on that?" Ella looked worried. "Seventy proof." They both walked over and tried to take the bottle from Sasha. "No." She muttered calmly. "How much of that did you drink?" Dan muttered mostly to himself. "The whole bottle." Ella turned and looked at her. "You should be passed out if not dead from that?" Sasha looked annoyed at them. "I am my father's daughter." Ella shook her head slightly. "Still you're mortal, unlike your mother and father." Sasha sighed softly before she spoke. "I'm still different then you Uncle Dan or even you Aunt Ella." She sighed softly. "I'm more different than my nephew's and nieces as well too." Ella patted her on her head slightly. "I know you're very special but please tell me you haven't gone even stronger than this?"

Sasha bit her bottom lip as Ella groaned softly. "What was it?" Sasha muttered softly. "Besides Everclear I have tried Spirytus Rektyfikowany." Dan blinked slightly. "Is that demonic or something else?" Sasha smirked softly. "No its polish and it's stronger than Everclear." Ella stood there trying to remember how strong Everclear is. "Everclear is ninety-five proof while Spirytus Rektyfikowany is ninety-six proof." Both of them stared at her sharply. "Good god." They both said at the same time before Sasha gave them a weak smile as she looked at them. "Yes well, let's bring grandfather into this." She muttered before she stood up leaving the bottle behind. "You know where to find me, auntie and uncle." She said simply as she walked past them both and pass Luka and headed into the elevator. Luka had moved to follow her up but she just glared at him and he stopped short just as the door was closing. He just stood there in front of the door with a sad sigh. Ella went to take care of the checking the body's over before they were taken away. Dan went and talked to everyone else that was here.

Back up in the loft, Sasha locked the elevator as she walked into her bedroom where she stripped. She walked over to the bedroom mirror and stood there naked. "Why are you still here Aphrodite?" She said looking in the mirror as her image shifted into a tall blonde woman in nothing but pink ribbon's. "To help you." Sasha glared darkly at her. "I don't need your help I am happy living my life alone up here for the rest of my days if I must." Aphrodite smiled softly. "You never let your self-fall in love and you should. This isn't good for you." Sasha rolled her eyes. "Not good for me. Being stalked by that creep my father calls a bodyguard isn't good for me. Having a demon think I should be his mate. Just so he can get in good with my father and he already has six mates on top of that isn't good for me. So out of all this Aphrodite what is there for it to be good for me?" Aphrodite smiled softly. 

"I think Luka is in love with you." Sasha rolled her eyes. "He is drawn in because of my powers. So he doesn't love me. He is just drawn into me because of my powers end of story." Aphrodite shook her head slightly as Sasha walked into the bathroom. Sasha didn't hear Aphrodite mutter. "You just want to be fucked by him hard." Aphrodite stepped out of the mirror and smirked softly as she walked through the main area and unlocked the elevator. "Come on Luka prove me right." She said with a rather wicked smile as she headed back to the mirror and stepped inside of it once again. A short while later Sasha walked out of the bathroom and laid down on the bed in a pair of panties and a t-shirt.


	4. Finding your Venus in a pervert.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is Luka her Venus or is it someone else?

Luka closed down the club when he walked over to the elevator and stared at it for a moment. He felt like he was being drawn towards it like some unseen force. He stepped onto the elevator and rode it up to the loft. He quietly got out of the elevator and noticed from here that Sasha was just laying on the bed quiet. He quietly but quickly walked over to her to check on her. He smiled seeing her there laying on her bed in nothing but her underwear and a t-shirt as well. He stood there looking her body over when he noticed the light scar's on her upper thighs. He leaned over her and kissed her softly on the lips. "Sasha." He whispered softly. Sasha twitched slightly in her sleep. Luka kissed her longer on the lips. "Sasha open those pretty blue eyes." Sasha twitched more and Luka smirked watching her do that. "Do you enjoy my kissing you that much?" Sasha wrinkled her eyes before she muttered. "No." Luka pulled back before he tickled her side then. Sasha squealed as her eyes shot open as she moved away from him. "Cut that out haha cut that out I said or else."

Luka stood up and smirked at her. "Oh good, your still alive." Sasha glared at him. "How did you get up here I locked the elevator after I got here?" Luka shook his head slightly. "It wasn't and I came up here to check up on you." Luka turned to find a chair as Sasha quickly looked at the mirror and the brief appearance of Aphrodite showed up there before she vanished from sight. Sasha looked back at Luka who sat down to stare at her. "I'm alive you can go." Luka shook his head slightly. "Not until you tell me about the scars Sasha." Sasha shook her head slightly. "Just go now or else." Luka shook his head slightly. "You're not the scared little girl you were when we first met." Sasha looked him square in his eyes knowing she was going to hate to ask him this. "Tell me what you desire?" Luka blinked slightly before he smiled and spoke clearly. "You." He said looking at her pointedly as Sasha's eyes went from large to glare at him darkly. "I knew I shouldn't have asked." She looked away from him. "No, you don't Luka you never have."

Luka looked at her like she had gone off her rocker. "Yes, I do Sasha." He got up from the chair and walked over and sat down beside her on the bed and pulled her onto his lap. Though he had to move his face away from her slapping hands when he moved her onto his lap. "Talk." Sasha looked at him still glaring. "About what?" Luka smirked softly. "The scar's or why you think I don't really want you when I said I did." Sasha rolled her eyes slightly. "My father is the devil." Luka shook his head slightly. "No, he's not he's a man." Sasha looked up at him as her eyes started to glow. "My father is Satan himself, Luka. And I have his powers just I don't have a demon form or have wings either." Luka stared into her eyes as he tried to fight his rising hard-on as she turned around in his lap to face him. "The scars?" Sasha sat up in his lap to stare down at him with her hands on his shoulders. "During college freshman year I tried to end my life. But Nimue found me and patched me up and we never told my father. Though I am sure he knows I wouldn't put it past my father. For three days the one person I could talk to showed up and I talked to her. Linda helped me to understand why I can't control my powers. I draw everyone in since the day I was born into this world."

Luka looked up at her. "Why can't you control your powers?" Sasha smiled as she looked past him. "Because the gods of Greek mythology or so I thought they were the myth. One took a shine over me but the plant she is connected to is also my last name." Luka smirked softly. "So your saying Aphrodite put a blessing on you?" Sasha nodded her head slightly. "Yes, and she keeps following me around like my very own stalker." She put a finger in the middle of his forehead and shoved him away from her as she stood up. Aphrodite stepped out of the mirror and stood there looking at them both. "Well, this an improvement." Sasha turned her head and glared at Aphrodite. "Really that's what you have to say?" Aphrodite smiled. "Well, I could say this." She looked at Luka and smiled. "Hello, son." Sasha's eyes went from Aphrodite to Luka. "What the hell?" She said simply as Luka got up off the bed and glared at Aphrodite. "Mom really?" Aphrodite patted Luka on his head. "Too soon son." She looked at Sasha. "Also if you remember Sasha he was full grown when you first met my son Eros." Eros aka Luka sighed softly. "Also your powers don't work on me." Sasha turned and walked into her closet and closed the door.

Eros stood there with his hands on his hip's as he looked at his mother. "You couldn't wait until after hopeful sex." Aphrodite rolled her eyes. "Children goodness. You both need to find you're... How did Lucifer put it." She tapped a finger to her chin before she spoke. "Venus. That's the word I was looking for." Eros rolled his eyes slightly. "You are my venus mother." Aphrodite patted her son on his head. "Sweet. A little creepy but sweet." Eros opened his mouth to say something when Sasha walked out wearing pants and boots with the same t-shirt she had on before. Eros almost pounced on her when he looked her over. "Both of you have better be gone by the time I get back or else." She said coldly before she walked past both of them and headed out of the loft by the elevator. Eros turned and glared at his mother. "You just had to mess up my fun. It would have been a great enjoyment to lay with her." Aphrodite muttered under her breath. "My son for you." She pulled her son back quickly. "How will you feel if she gets hurt or killed Eros. Or if the half demon's Blaze and Satanus got to her since she is the daughter of Lucifer?" Eros turned and glared darkly at his mother. "Blaze if not Satanus or both would rape her." Aphrodite flicked her son in the middle of his forehead. "Then go after her son." Eros turned and ran after Sasha taking the elevator down.

Aphrodite stood there with a shake of her head as she turned and looked at the male beside her. "You asked a favor of the Greek gods. You found your granddaughters Venus." God smiled and nodded his head slightly. "True we both did that. Your son has found someone to stay loyal too. And my granddaughter has someone to fall in love with. Who isn't affected by her powers." Aphrodite looked at him. "How did you get that arranged?" God smirked like his youngest son Lucifer does. "I have my ways, my dear. Besides my son, her father brought in the brightest star that you, your self is connected to as well." Aphrodite nodded her head some. "It is known to some as the love star or I tend to call it that." God chuckled softly. "Not sure it ever caught on though." Aphrodite sighed softly on that. "Sad but true." She said before they both vanished out of sight.

Sasha was outside walking away from the club with her hands in her pockets. She looked up when it started to rain and groaned. "Great just great." She muttered as she kept on walking. She didn't hear someone call her name she just kept on walking. She was going to walk around the block and then go back inside the club for the night. She looked right on ahead not looking at those she passed as they themselves are looked down at there feet. She noticed something ahead that made her skin crawl. "Oh damn." She saw the demon that wanted to make her his bride. Though lucky for her it wasn't the two that wanted to rape her. Those two luckily were someone else's problem's tonight and not hers. She turned not staring at him to keep going around the block. She felt a hand on her arm as she was pulled towards them and was met with rather warm lips onto hers. The demon had looked towards them and stared for a moment when Eros muttered. "I know what you need Jan." The demon looked away as Eros pulled her along behind him back towards the club. He didn't say anything until they were back inside the club with the doors locked. "It's a good thing it was raining or I would have to try and get you away from him."

Sasha stood there shuddering as she muttered softly. "Thanks. But you can go I can handle my self." Eros growled at her as he quickly pulled her to him. She looked up at him sharply. "What?" Eros bent his head and kissed her again on the lips before he gently pushed her towards the elevator. "You better go take a nice warm shower before you catch your death. And before I do something you don't want me to really do right now." He placed her in the elevator and went to dry off. Once the door's closed she placed her fingers on her lips and breathed out. She didn't know she had been holding her breath. Or the fact she had almost lost her v card on top of it all. She mentally shook her head as she went and took a hot shower and put dry clothes on. She tried to sleep but she was restless as she lay there. She sat up in bed and ran her hands down her body and gasped when she felt her harden nipples poking through the shirt. "Oh?" she muttered softly as she started to rub and tease her own body. She started to tease her own nipples through her own shirt before she removed it. She went back to teasing them and running her fingers lower still.

She rubbed her crouch with her panties still on. She was trying to get to something she wasn't sure what it was. She slipped a hand inside her panties and ran three fingers over her pussy. "It's so wet." She muttered before she slipped one finger inside of her self and moaned. "So very wet." It wasn't long with the one stroking finger to become two and then three. She was so very close when she threw back her head as she moaned loudly as she came for him. Sasha stood up and removed her panties but kept them in her hand as she moved to the elevator door. For some reason, she knew he would get this. She placed her panties down in the center of the elevator and sent it to the club floor. She stood there waiting for him to get the hint she felt like this was the right time and the right moment to do what she was going to do. And she didn't feel bad about it she felt empowered over her choice's here and now.

Eros walked out of the back and noticed the elevator was coming down. He stood there looking at it funny. "Odd." He walked over to it and he felt his cock getting hard all over again. He bent down and picked up her panties and sniffed them and groaned loudly. He walked into the elevator and pressed the button for the lost as he kept on sniffing her panties. When the elevator got to the loft area he grinned when he saw a naked Sasha teasing her nipples. "You're being very naughty here Sasha." She grinned back at him. "Please Eros." She walked up to him and placed her hands on his hip's. "I need it badly." She smiled softly and kisses him on the lips before she muttered softly. "I want your cock inside me please." He muttered something over behind them. "Yay, it Sasha." Sasha blinked slightly. "Fuck me." Eros picked her up in his arms. "As you wish." He said before he walked her into the other room.

Five months later Sasha smacked Eros on his head. "Stop shooting everyone that walks pass here with an arrow in his or her's ass." Eros chuckled softly. "Well, this is the best place to quote on quote hunt for those I do have to shoot them for my job." Eros smirked as Sasha leaned forward and pinched his behind. "So tight red leader pants and black boots is all you wear when you're being your self?" Eros nodded his head slightly. "I do also a great way to show off six-pack as well too. Sasha pinched his behind and curled up to get some sleep none the less as she smiled into his skin. "You can marry me." She muttered against him. "When you admit to me who's idea was it for me to meet you and no one else?" Eros turned and smirked down at her sleeping form before he muttered softly. "I will marry you the day you tell me you're pregnant instead." He grunted when she punched him hard in the stomach. "Okay then." He chuckled before he laid down beside her and closed his eyes.

THE END!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed chapter one of this story.


End file.
